As an alternative to or in addition to mascara, eyelash lengthening, darkening or thickening may be accomplished by attaching artificial eyelashes to a user's eyelids to enhance the appearance of eyelashes. In a typical application, the artificial eyelash may be cut to length, if necessary. Such artificial eyelashes are generally secured to the user's eyelids by an adhesive.